Life on Earth and McKinley High Chapter Ten
by Quiteshy
Summary: Quinn and Barbara plan a dinner at Breadsticks and a sleepover. "BarbieQ" are having a fun evening before Barbara reveals her dark side to Quinn.


Chapter 10

Quinn and I have a dinner date and a sleepover planned for this evening. I am looking forward to dining at Breadsticks. I've heard the food is great and have asked Quinn to book a table and pre order our food. I am nervous about tonight and want to get home as soon as possible. I am more comfortable in a private setting.

Breadsticks is only a short walk from Quinn's home. I like to walk though it was a cold night so driving was the better option. I arrived at Quinn's home and knocked at the door. Quinn greeted me at the door with a big smile.

"Barbara you look great. I have never seen you wear warm clothing before!"

"I'm glad you like my new look. You look lovely too!" I replied.

I escorted Quinn to my car and we were on our way. When we arrived at Breadsticks there was a queue of people waiting for tables. Since Quinn had booked ahead we didn't have to wait long. We were quickly seated at our table which was in a quiet setting. We like our privacy. I extended my hands to the middle of the table. Quinn knows I love her touch and accepted my invitation. She examined my hands and each finger like a doctor looking for an injury.

"Can I interest you in a pair in your size?" I enquired.

"No, I'd prefer a pair in _your_ size. Your skin is so soft though I don't feel your super strength."

I cautiously wrapped my fingers around Quinn's. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh, I feel it now! Your fingers are like a silky vice and your hands weigh a ton!"

I released Quinn's hand. I felt self-conscious and didn't want to cause a scene. Quinn looked into my eyes and leaned forward.

"You have difficulty controlling your strength don't you?" whispered Quinn.

"Yes, especially around you. I could easily kill you if I lost control."

"Barbara, please don't worry. Your abilities are new to me. I am sure we can work them out."

"Yes, I hope we can. My speed and strength are only some of my abilities. I also have a dark side that I must share with you."

"You have a dark side? John never mentioned a dark side."

"I will tell you more when we get home. Ours dinners are coming. I hope you ordered the steak for me?" I enquired.

Quinn looked over my shoulder and noticed the waiter walking towards us.

"Yes, I did. Can you smell our food?" laughed Quinn.

"Yes, I can," I replied.

"I think you're part bloodhound part panther!" laughed Quinn.

"Sssh Quinn, no animal talk at the table!" I insisted.

"Woof woof woof," barked Quinn still laughing.

The waiter arrived with our meals. Quinn ordered a big juicy steak for me and a chicken dinner for herself. I answered Quinn's questions between bites.

"Does John like any other girls in Glee club?" asked Quinn.

"He likes all the girls in Glee club. Rachel is his favourite. He talks about her all the time."

"I'm sure he admires her beautiful singing voice."

"No, he likes her because she has a big nose!"

Quinn was drinking a soda and sprayed me when she burst out laughing.

"He must really adore Sugar then," laughed Quinn.

"Yes, of course. She has the voice of a nightingale!"

Quinn sprayed me again. I should have known better.

"Seriously Quinn, I can't take you anywhere. Do you have a beverage problem?"

"It's not my fault. You made me laugh!"

"Never mind, just finish your dinner. I want to get going."

We finished our dinners and passed on dessert. We paid the bill, which included a tip for the waiter, and headed home. It was a short drive and I wasn't very talkative. Quinn decided to break the silence.

"You didn't eat much tonight. Weren't you hungry?"

"I am never hungry. I eat for enjoyment. Earth food is very tasty."

"Does John ever get hungry?

"Yes, John needs to satisfy his hunger like humans."

"Do you know of Santana and Brittany's plans for this evening?"

"Yes, I believe they are spending the evening with my sisters. It was a last minute thing."

When we arrived home and I turned to speak to Quinn before she got out of the car.

"Quinn, when we go inside I need to show you how I phase. It is what my enemies see before I kill them. You need to be prepared in case I phase in front of you. It is important I get this done as soon as possible."

"Is this part of my fear training?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, and it won't pleasant for you. Please wait for me in the lounge room. I will be right behind you."

Quinn nodded and went inside to wait for me. I waited a couple of minutes before going inside. I entered the lounge room and slowly walked towards her. I greeted Quinn with my biggest smile and she did likewise.

I continued to smile at Quinn as she looked into her eyes. Her mood changed dramatically when she noticed my eyes had started to phase. Her smile had gone and she could not look away. This is how I stalk my prey. I instil fear into my enemies with my hypnotic gaze. I quickly phased back so I could comfort Quinn.

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to hurt you!" I cried.

Quinn quickly recovered and assured me she was okay.

"Barbara, I hope I never see your eyes change like that again!"

"I am afraid that's not possible. It is who I am. I am an instinctive killer!" I cried.

"Okay, this is getting too weird. I need time to think," said Quinn.

"Yes, I understand. It is a lot to take in, why don't make yourself comfortable while I go to the bathroom."

I didn't take long. When I returned, I found Quinn sitting on the lounge wrapped in a blanket.

"Barbara, is there a reason why we've never had a proper kiss?"

"Honey, if I gave you a proper kiss I could easily suck the air out of your lungs."

"I would still like to try if you don't mind," said Quinn.

Quinn leaned forward and closed her eyes. Her lips parted when they met mine. The kiss was beautiful until Quinn backed away gasping for air.

"Oh, that was intense. I see what you mean now!" gasped Quinn.

"We will work out our kissing later. Right now, I want you to cuddle up. I have much to tell you and I talk better when I am cuddling."

Quinn snuggled next to me so I could wrap my long arm around her to keep her warm.

"John has told you that Quadran women possess super strength and speed. What he didn't mention was our tracking ability. All humans have a basic scent which is like a DNA you can smell. In addition, a change in human emotions can provoke a powerful scent. We have noticed that Santana, Brittany and yourself, possess what we call a "fascination" scent when you are around us."

"Does this mean you have always known I was hot for you?" said Quinn.

"No, we didn't know at first. We weren't sure until we met in the choir room."

"Does my scent differ from everyone else's?" asked Quinn.

"Yes darling. You stand out in a crowd!" I laughed.

"The other day I don't remember seeing you near the cafeteria. How did you know I was about to Slushied?"

"I was on the other side of the school. I detected Rick Nelson's scent near yours and didn't like it."

"Barbara, you knew it was only a Slushie and I wasn't in any danger."

"Yes, that true," I confessed.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to teach Rick Nelson a lesson and to show off in front of my girlfriend," I replied triumphantly.

"That's ridiculous. How would I've known it was you?" asked Quinn.

"You wouldn't have known at first. I had to wait until I was up close and personal," I replied.

"Yes, I remember looking into your eyes. They were bright blue. I thought it was you though couldn't understand how I knew."

"You were right. I waited for your scent to change before I ran after Rick."

Quinn was feeling tired and wanted to go to bed. I told her I needed to use the bathroom and would join her in a few minutes. I hoped the information I gave tonight was helpful and answered most of her questions.

Quinn had already fallen asleep by the time I had entered her bedroom. There was enough light from outside to illuminate the room. I kissed Quinn goodnight before phasing. I stealthily jumped onto the bed and carefully rested my sleek black coat against Quinn to keep her warm. I then listened to her heartbeat for few minutes before going to sleep.

To be continued…


End file.
